Sector 21 (Game)
About Sector 21 is one of the games on the Odd Squad website. Objective The objective is to be able to track down all the missing creatures in Sector 21 using map reading skills to determine where the creature is and how to reach it. Navigation The player will play the game using the left side of a computer mouse or laptop touchpad mouse. Application The mouse will be used to * Click on buttons and features in the game * Press and hold the mouse in order to navigate the player's character How to Access the Game Type in Odd Squad in the search bar. The first result should be titled Home Page . Odd Squad I PBS KIDS. The URL address is http://pbskids.org/oddsquad/. The Odd Squad home page should appear. At the top, there will be a category bar at the top with options. Choose 'GAMES' (the first option on the left). There will be a wall of different games. Sector 21 will be located at the center under 'Puppy Quest'. Click on the Sector 21 Game. Note: The player does not have to have a PBS Kids account or Odd Squad account in order to play the game. However, the player can earn badges during gameplay, but the badges and game data may not be saved. Video Walkthrough Copy and paste any of the links below, and it should link you to the video. Level 1 Demo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7NlrcDvHTI More levels: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgmXrtMNrEQ Gameplay Tutorial (Level 1) After clicking on the 'Sector 21' game (hexagon), the game will load, and the main title screen will be shown after loading is completed. Press the 'Play' button at the bottom. After clicking the 'Play' button on the title screen, the player will be directed to a 21-second video of Agents Olympia (left) and Ocean (right) explaining the situation. The player can choose to skip the video by pressing on the 'Skip' button on the right upper corner. Video Transcript Agent Ocean: “Okay, we can kind of use your help with something. No big deal.” Agent Olympia: “It’s a very big deal. It’s a mission in Sector 21: the biggest, oddest, most unexplored area in the world!” Agent Ocean: “Okay so yeah, pretty big deal. And we need you to go there and find where one of these creatures are hiding. Cool? Cool. ' Tutorials (Level 1) A level-select screen will appear after the video is completed or if the player skips the video. In a voiceover, Agent Ocean will tell the player '"Press here to get started. Pick a spot to look for creatures." There will only be one level unlocked in green. The rest of the levels are locked. In order to access other levels, the player must complete the first level, which is highlighted green with a question mark over a silhouette of a mystery creature. Once the player has clicked on the unlocked level, the app will briefly display a loading flower for a few seconds before directing the player to a new environment. When the player enters the new environment, Agent Ocean says in a voiceover,"You are now in the forest of Sector 21. Your mission is to find one creature. Let's look at the map to see where it might be hiding." The map can be found in the lower right-hand corner. Once the map icon is pressed, the player will be directed to a map. The map will tell the player what each symbol on the map represents on the map key on the left. Once the player is done looking at the map, they can leave the map by clicking the green "x" button in the bottom right corner. Category:Website Category:Game Category:Sector 21 Category:Odd Squad